


symphonic medley x2

by canonlytrans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: In which Dave Strider most definitely sleeps with his friend. Or, he does in his dreams.





	symphonic medley x2

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is vaguely based off a roleplay group I'm in. Based? Inspired? Who knows.

Tavros pushes you against the wall, his hips grinding haphazardly against yours, and he's smirking like a fucking tool but you don't think you care, because his mouth is on yours and he tastes like vanilla and cinnamon. His hands are on your waist, then one on your hip and the other moving into your hair. It's surprisingly good, incredibly surprisingly, his hips making you take the very slow descent into what you really, really want.

You're still kissing, your mouths slammed together, and his teeth graze your lips, drawing a drop or two of blood. You  _ ache _ , pushing up into him, but he's still leaning down to kiss you in the first place and you can't get him closer, but you need him like you need oxygen, and you're completely out of it.

He pulls back, breathing heavy, his breath mingling with yours, and you surge forward to kiss him again, picking up the pace with your hips. He groans directly into your mouth, his tongue against your teeth and yours against the piercing on his tongue.

God, you're hard. So ridiculously hard it genuinely hurts.

But something’s sticky between you, and you break the kiss to look down and there's his bulge, making the very slow exit out of him, and he laughs, a grumbling sound, and pushes you to the ground. You're on your knees and this  _ should _ be uncomfortable but it's not at all.

You're pinned, with one of his hands in your hair, so you go with it, opening your mouth to let the bulge slide past your lips, the always surprisingly sweet taste doing more than enough to get you going. You swirl your tongue and he gasps, yanking on your hair, and you look up at him to see he's flushing bright bronze. It's gorgeous. He's gorgeous.

You graze your teeth a little, and his hips actually buck at that, so you do it again, trying to get as much of his bulge into your mouth as possible. You've never had to deal with dicks, but you reckon it's nowhere near this satisfying, because what human lets out a chirp and a purr when your tongue slides across their dick?

And your own dick is throbbing in your pants, but when your hand leaves what you can't fit into your mouth, he yanks harder on your hair, so you don't reach down to try and free it from the hell-prison that is your jeans and boxers.

Tavros is massaging at the base of your neck, and it's so, so good, and he's making these purrchrpwhine noises and it's so, so sweet. You think you could stay here forever, sucking his bulge. Or eating him out and - oh, oh yeah.

You press a finger inside him and that whine goes up about three pitches, a melody all for you. He grinds his hips down onto your hand, so you add another finger, pressing past the flaps of strange skin and into him with surprising ease.

He's making the most glorious expression, and you think they should totally make him a saint for how holy he looks, canonize him Saint Tavros Nitram, patron saint of making people so goddamn horny they can't think straight at all. Or maybe make you patron saint of giving him a blowjob, cause you would do this anytime, any day, anywhere. You think you'd happily sneak him onto the set for your movie and blow him while he's sitting in the director’s seat, so he can go “action” when he spills over.

His purrchrpwhines are getting louder, and you're pretty sure he's close, but right now you don't care. Until he pulls away, practically pulling you up by your hair. He grins, but there's a bit of drool coming out of his mouth and you almost laugh til you realize it's mixed with your blood. It's not funny anymore - it's borderline orgasm material, and your dick twitches in your pants. Then he's sinking to his knees, undoing the button on your pants, pulling down the zipper your dick is basically scraping against, and while you've definitely been able to get off to that before, right now it's not enough.

He strokes you through the fabric of your boxers and you moan, so close to screaming it hurts. Your little soldier’s standing at full attention, begging you to give him what his accomplishments deserve. A fucking medal, you think, watching Tavros’s fingers against your goddamn boxers, and you're outright begging him to just take it off  _ please _ before he moves even closer and licks a stripe across the fabric. His tongue is so warm and you're shaking, legs clamping together at the sensation. He laughs through the fabric and that sends all sorts of vibrations through you, and especially through your already aching dick and you're begging so hard you must sound like a joke.

So he shimmies you out of the boxers and you groan at the feeling of air directly on you, but then his mouth is taking you completely and you're gasping out a string of increasingly less creative cusses, and definitely less coherent. His tongue does this curlflip thing and you're so close, so goddamn close, and… he pulls away, and you want to cry from the lack of release, but then he's on his feet, flipping you so you're pressed against the wall face-forward.

He gets the rest of your boxers down and knees, kissing the back of your legs, and then he's pressing a wet finger into you and you gasp so hard it's embarrassing, actually. Your legs shake, but fuck if you don't want this, because you do. His second finger slips in, then a third, plying you open with ease and you ache, but his fingers press against that bundle of nerves that's purely sweet and nothing bad whatsoever, and whatever's stopping you from coming then and there is your new best friend.

It's magic, basically.

Then he presses inside of you, his bulge wiggling it's way to the perfect spot, and Tavros moves his hips against your ass, and one hand is taking your hand and your fingers twine together. The other is keeping him steady, leaving you gasping for air but unable to get any as he ruts into you, every single thrust sending shockwaves through your body. Your legs tremble and you don't think you can do this - no, you're going to fall, but it's like he knows that because he pulls out and turns you to face him, picking you up and thrusting back in as your legs wind around his waist.

The wall presses into your back now and the leverage is weird but oddly satisfying, a bit of strain between you and him, but it doesn't stop the sweetness, the pull and push as his bulge flicks again and again against the right spot, and you're shaking and screaming when you come, leaving a mess across his chest and your still-clothed stomach.

He gasps, and you can feel the release but you're still shaky, close to sobbing from relief. You sink together, your legs intertwined on the ground, bronze trickling down your thighs, your breathing a remix of before and it's so, so beautiful. Fuck Mozart, fuck Tchaikovsky, the real composer here is Tavros Nitram, even if you're probably the only person who would buy his albums. Just to hear his breath and moans mixed with yours, it's own symphony orchestra.

And as you're settling together, he kisses you, softly at first but then firm and oh so lovely, and then…

You wake up in an empty room, the inside of your pants sticking to your legs.


End file.
